


At the End of the Day

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Excessive Drinking, Jason can't deal with problems, M/M, Running Away, illegal working, mentions of the foster system, post baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Colin admitted he'd been a little freaked when he'd run into the Red Hood one evening. He thought he might've been there to take Damian away.Instead, it seemed like the Red Hood was trying to escape something himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I couldn't quite leave you with the bucket of angst in the last story so here's this as well.
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr! ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)

The thing was, Colin was still too young to working. And  _ much  _ too young to be working at a bar. But this was Gotham and that meant the manager was all too eager to hire him for cleanup and to carry the heavy boxes of liquor in the back. Mostly because he didn't have to pay Colin minimum wage, but Colin needed whatever money he could get so he didn't complain. 

He was hoping to make enough that in the summer when he turned 15 he could get a little place by the river. It didn't need to be very nice. Colin just wanted out of St Angus. Especially if they were going to go and put him in another foster home. The last one had been…

“Wilkes!” Colin jumped as his manager came around the corner, “need you on the drinks.”

Colin stared. 

“Sir, I thought I wasn't to do drinks in case a cop comes in.” Colin said cautiously. 

“So? You've still been learning, right?”

“A bit, but-”

“Good enough. There ain't no cops right now and Mac won't go out there right now.” The manager said as if that settled it. 

“Um, but-”

“I'll let you keep 40% of your tips.” He added. Colin's eyes widened. It was stingy, but still probably more than he was making at the moment. More money was more money. 

“I'll do it.” Colin said. 

“Then stop wasting my time and get out there.” His manager snapped. The reason for why he was stressed was apparent as soon as Colin stepped out: the Red Hood was sitting at the bar smoking and looking like he was contemplating murder. 

The manager couldn't afford to offend him since this bar was under his protection. But at the same time he'd also been skimming on the cuts Red Hood called for. And Mac was wise to stay away. The Alpha had a history of being rough with his Omega ‘escorts’ and the Red Hood had a history of rewarding such behavior with a bullet to the knot.

There were others, but Colin was the safest employee to choose because he was young and everyone knew Red Hood had a soft spot for kids. 

They didn't know Colin had a reason to be worried too: he was after all hiding the Red Hood’s packmate in his bedroom.

“Give me the strongest stuff you've got.” He said when Colin drew as close as he dared. Colin nodded nervously and clumsily began to put together one of their nicer drinks. He really hoped he remembered all the steps because there was no one to correct him. 

He slid the drink over with a nervous murmur.

“You’re new at this.” The Hood observed swishing his drink around and subtly testing the liquid with his finger. Colin vaguely remembered Damian telling him about that. How they all coated their nails in a substance that would change color if there was something in a drink there shouldn't be. 

“Y-yes. Sir.” Colin said cautiously. 

“Good. Those shitheads back there better only be putting your underaged ass out here as a one off or I'll be coming back here for a very different purpose next time.” He said and Colin could imagine what the look in his eyes must have been before he knocked back the drink and pushed it back towards Colin for a refill.

“Usually I just clean and stuff but I do know sort of how to do drinks so…” Colin admitted, “you're not going to make me stop working are you?”

“I'd rather you be in school.” Admitted the vigilante, “but I know sometimes you just gotta make some cash. And out of the things you could be doing to make money at this age I'd much rather you be cleaning.” 

“Oh.” Colin nodding feeling a little… warm. Cared about, but not belittling his choices. He mixed several more drinks for the Hood before going to help the other customers cautiously coming to the counter to order highly conscious of who else was there. The Red Hood wasn't overly worried about keeping a mask because his ‘secret identity ‘ was technically dead years ago so there wasn't much risk there. 

He did seem like he was trying get totally trashed. Colin wondered if something had happened. He wondered if he should cut him off. 

“Mr. Hood…” Colin started nervously.

“Jesus, you can use my name kid. I know you're bunking with the baby bat.” Snorted Jason. 

“You- you-” Colin fumbled. Jason gave him a look. 

“How's that going by the way?” Asked Jason knocking back another drink. Colin had no idea how he was still stringing together sentences. 

“Um. Good?” Colin wasn't sure what he was supposed to be saying.

“He still throwing around all that Alpha bullshit?” Jason asked gesturing broadly. Colin felt mad for one moment on his friend's behalf but quickly controlled himself. Damian was often… rude, to put it mildly.

“No. We don't talk much about caste.” Colin said mixing another drink. 

“Really?” Jason seemed a bit surprised, “I don't really know him that well even though we're pack. Every time I have though it's been the same shit. Alpha alpha alpha superior bullshit alpha alpha. You're such a terrible Omega Jason yadda yadda learn your place. Have some ba- have some babies or whatever.”

Colin wondered if this was really about Damian.

“It's always about the babies isn't it? Can't be a real Omega without them. Because real Omegas have babies. Real Omegas  _ want _ babies. Have instincts or some shit. Keep them alive and safe and-” Jason grabbed for another drink, “Well fuck that. Never been a good Omega anyway, why should this be different?”

“Jason…?” Colin asked cautiously, “are you ok?”

Jason was quite a long moment.

“No.”

“Oh.” Colin had known that, but still, “want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Ok.” Colin was secretly relieved, “Um, and don't be mad at Damian. I think he repeats a lot of the things he's been taught while he figures out what he thinks. He doesn't like sounding clueless, you know.”

Jason looked at him a long while and then smiled. It was a seriously pretty thing even if it was a little fucked up.

“I don't hate Damian. I know he's still a kid and that mommy dearest fucked him over royally. Though I'm not much at dealing with him the way he needs either.” Jason admitted before cocking his head at Colin with a gaze that was far too keen for how much alcohol he’d had, “sounds like you are though.”

“I- I guess?” Said Colin flushing. 

“You're cute.” Jason smiled. Colin felt like his head was going to explode at the compliment. Jason dug around in his pockets for a moment before slapping down some cash, “that should cover the drinks and tip. And, since I know there's no way that old miser I paying you proper-”

Jason dropped a set of keys in Colin's hand.

“W-what?” Colin stammered not understanding. 

“Follow the directions on the tab you'll find a safe house the Bat doesn't know about for you and the baby bat to be in if you want. I stayed a trip in St. Adens too, y’know. It’s a shithole. So go ahead and use this whenever you need to get away or whatever.” Jason explained. 

“Why?” Gaped Colin. 

“I'm leaving Gotham for a while. I can't deal with too many members of the pack right now. Not going to use that place anymore so…”

“You're leaving?” Colin repeated feeling a bit dismayed. 

“Yup. I just wanted to thank you all proper and what not before I went.” Jason gestured standing and grabbing his helmet. 

“For getting you wasted?” Colin asked confused. Jason laughed.

“That too. But mostly for making me feel ok when that ought to be impossible right about now.” Jason ruffled his hair.

“I can't thank you enough.” Colin said clutching the keys feeling like there was an unbearable warmth expanding in his chest. Jason offered him one more smile before pulling on his helmet and leaving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating if I should work on the next story for this series so that things can get happy sooner, or if I should just write something happy in general. The angst is getting to me.


End file.
